Finding Potter
by Calvin Potterson
Summary: In the years after Hogwarts: Ron\'s gone Dark, Harry\'s supposedly dead, and Hermione lives as a Muggle. Then Hermione recieves a letter from Harry, and she enlists two time-travelling strangers, Emment Brown and Marty McFly to go find Harry James Potter
1. Of Letters and DeLoreans

__

Finding Potter

Disclaimer: I don't own this. JK Rowling owns Harry, Hermione, Ron, etc. Universal Studios owns "Back To The Future". I may or may not continue this, so if I get a lot of reviews, I probably will. 

Hermione Granger sat down on the couch looking at the two _Daily Prophet_ articles in front of her. They were the last two wizarding newspapers she had ever purchased. After that she had gone to the Muggle world, lived like a Muggle, spoke like a Muggle. She grinned wryly remembering how long it had taken for her to stop saying "Great wizards!" and "By Merlin's beard!"

She sighed again and picked up the first article. She grinned slightly at the byline, "By Colin Creevey", but went back into sadness as she read the headline.

"DUMBLEDORE BETRAYED BY FORMER STUDENT"

She shook her head again. It was hard to imagine, Ron Weasley, Death Eater? Everyone had figured Ron would be perfect for Dumbledore's Secret-Keeper. He was a high-ranking leader in the Light Army, and when Dumbledore had been forced to go into hiding...well...he had been right there. Harry had begged for the job, but as commander of the Lights he had too much on his plate already.

The other one was even more depressing.

"POTTER MISSING, PRESUMED DEAD."

Hermione still found it hard to believe. At first everyone thought he was on another covert mission for the Army, but he never came back. There were extensive searches for him, McGonagall had arranged them, she was so worried...

Hermione sat the clippings on the table in front of her. It was impossible to believe that Harry and Ron, her best friends from school were both gone. Tears welling up in her eyes, she took the clippings and ripped them up. She felt like she had when she broke her wand, like she was turning back with no return. And these clippings, they were last magical things she owned... 

After ripping them into shreds, Hermione dumped them in the nearest trash bin, and went up stairs and slept fitfully.

So imagine the shock of Hermione Granger the next day, when a large snowy owl smashed through her window, spraying glass everywhere.

First Hermione felt like she was having a heart attack, then her face contorted into total shock, then fear, then curiosity. She reached over and picked the owl up, pulling a small shard of glass out it's feathers. After she did this, she automatically checked the owls leg for a letter. Not surprisingly, a piece of parchment was wrapped around the owls leg. She took it off, set the owl on her nightstand, and unrolled the parchment.

_Hermione,_

Her name is Lily.

Hermione stared back at the owl. Lily. That was Harry's mum's name! But..she chided herself for getting her hopes up. Harry and Ron were as good as dead, if they weren't already. She now wished she had her wand. Wait, had she, Hermione Granger, just wish for her wand? Well, no duh, the intellectual side of her answered. There's a spell for knowing who sent an unsigned letter.

Hermione sighed, she still knew all of her spells, she never could forget them. How could she not after spending so much time studying them? This one was particularly easy, _Revily_. Nothing to it. Hermione had gotten quite good with doing simple spells without her wand, but...that had been years ago.

Oh, why not try it just for fun? The other half, daring and funny, which was so rarely shown, asked of her other side. Hermione shrugged, and concentrated purely on wishing to know who sent the letter.

"_Revily!_" she shouted, to her surprise a purple light shot out of her fingers and it the scroll. It smoked for a second, and then new writing could be visibly seen at the bottom.

_Harry James Potter_.

Hermione's eyes widened with complete shock. This day could not get any weirder, she thought. Naturally, she was wrong. She heard a sound like a plane flying very low, and quickly turned her head. There, outside of her window, was an unpainted, DeLorean apparently having engine trouble, and hovering over her back yard.

Hermione shook her head, she did not just see that, she did not just do magic, Harry is not alive. Hermione shut her eyes tightly and opened then again. The DeLorean was still there, only this time smoke was coming out it's hood and it was free-falling towards her lawn. _This is _insanity_!_ she thought as she ran downstairs, still clad in her white nightgown.

*Inside the DeLorean*

"Marty!" Emment Brown said angrily, running a hand through his wild stark-white hair, "How many times have I told you, _never_ to try and use time-travel for your own success!"

Eighteen year old Marty McFly winced in pain. His knee had crashed into the dash when the time machine had smashed on the grass.

"Honestly! Marty, what in Heaven's name made you wish to go to Roman times?"

Marty grinned sheepishly, "To make some old Roman gold off a gladiator fight so I could return to future with millions by selling the old coins."

The Doc rolled his eyes and sighed, "Yes Marty, _but_ I might add that the gladiator who bet on was supposed to die, and because he didn't, in the future the Roman Empire conquered the world! How many times I've I told you to _never_ cause a paradox?"

Marty was about to defend himself when a pretty chesnut-haired woman leaned her head in the broken window, careful not to cut herself on the pointed pieces of glass.

"May I help you?"

"Yes, thank you Miss-" 

"Granger, Hermione Granger," she finished.

Marty nodded and tried to unlock the door, it wouldn't work. He sighed, "Anyway you can open the door?"

Hermione nodded and grunted as she pulled on the door handle, finally after giving up, she swore, pointed her hand at the door and bellowed out "_Aolohmora!_" and the door opened as if by magic.

Marty was thunderstruck, as he got out, careful not to hid his head on the wing-like door of the DeLorean. The Doc got out of the other side of the car, and walked over bubbling with excitement.

"Great Scott! I always figured, I was expected but I never thought I'd see one! You are-"

"A witch," Hermione answered as she straightened out her nightgown, and nodded, "And you are?"

Marty shook his head slowly, witches! This was incredible, as well as amazingly insane, "Uh, I'm Marty McFly."

"And I'm Emment Brown," the Doc said, rushing over to shake Hermione's hand. Hermione grinned in spite of herself, this was quite an interesting Muggle...

"So, um," Hermione bit her lip, "Can I show you inside. I need to go upstairs and change. Then I'll make you breakfast, and you can tell me how in the world if your Muggles, how you got hold of a flying car."

Emment Brown and Marty McFly grinned and nodded.

Upstairs, Hermione pulled out a pen and notebook paper. She had long ago thrown out her quills and parchment scrolls. What should she write, and she couldn't let those Muggles below wait too long...she sighed and just began writing:

_Dear Harry,_

Why didn't you ever come back? 

Perhaps not the most tactful way to write a letter, but still...

_I thought you were dead! For cripes sake Harry, come back! The world needs you! I need you! I'll bet even Ron would need you if he hadn't turned Dark. Speaking of Ron, how could you leave the Weasleys? The Death Eaters beat the Light Army Harry. I escaped and have lived as a Muggle, but its only a matter of time before they gain all the power he'll need! Harry, come back!_

-Hermione E. Granger

With that, Hermione rolled the paper up, attached it to Lily's leg with a rubber band and sent her off then joined her "guests" downstairs...

"So, how in the name of Heaven did you get a flying car?" Hermione asked as she dished out Pop Tarts and orange juice. She never had been much of a cook.

Marty was busy wolfing down his Pop Tart so Doc Brown began, "Well really, Miss Granger that car is actually a time machine."

Hermione spewed out her orange juice, "You mean Muggles know about time travel, but that can only be done with Time-Turner, and that's magic."

"Not exactly, Miss Granger," the Doc said politely and went into great detail on how his time machine worked as well as why it flew. Hermione grinned when he told her about the Mr. Fusion which ran on garbage and came from the year 2015.

"By the way," Marty said, pausing in mid-bite of a frosted blueberry tart, "Where are we and what year is it?"

Hermione wrinkled her brow for a second, those weren't questions one heard everyday, but she answered simply, telling them the year and that they were in a small hamlet called Filat outside of London.

The two newcomers nodded, and resumed eating. After Hermione finished her food, the Doc announced that he would work on fixing the DeLorean. 

"There should be some tools in the garage out back," Hermione informed him. Brown nodded and walked out telling his young partner to come and help him.

Harry Potter groaned, and rolled over. Sharp rocks poked him in the side. He was all but powerless now. Harry James Potter, leader of the Light Army living in an Albanian cave with his old owl Hedwig, and until he sent her, Hedwig's daughter Lily. He hoped Hermione would accept the gift of the owl without wondering too much. Maybe she would assume it was from an admirer. 

He looked at the quill and parchment he had stolen from local stores to write to Hermione. Hedwig bit into some of the mice she had captured, Harry wished he could supply for her, but he couldn't risk much. 

Writing to Hermione had been quite a risk as well, he was a complete idiot. But...he missed her. He was going to ask her to marry him before he had left to fight Voldemort. As it turned out, Ron already _had _ killed Voldemort and was the new leader of the Dark Side. Neither friend could kill the other, but Ron had done a Power Grabber Curse on Harry and made him little more then a Muggle. He sighed.

Just then, a snowy owl flew awkwardly into Harry's cave. Lily certainly had many of Pigwidgean's genes in her, Harry thought wryly. He picked up Hermione's letter and his eyes went wide open. He quickly scribbled out a response to her letter and sent Lily off.

Hermione Granger looked out the window at the two strangers working on their time machine. It was so strange to think Muggles had invented time travel and she wondered idly if the man was just an old coot. No, she told herself, that car _flew_, and Hermione knew of no Muggle car that could fly. She was vaguely surprised awhile later when Lily came zooming through the window. Eagerly she tore the letter off Lily's leg who squawked at the injustice. Hermione shrugged and read:

_Hermione,_

I'm NOT coming back.

Harry J. Potter

"Well then," Hermione said quietly as she folded over the letter, "Then I'm coming for you."


	2. Crystals and Exploding Garages

__

Finding Potter

Disclaimer: I don't own this. JK Rowling owns Harry, Hermione, Ron, etc. Universal Studios owns "Back To The Future". Thank you for all of your kind reviews! 

Lord of the Darkness Ronald H. Weasley ran a hand through his bright red hair and grinned at the distorted reflection of himself in the broken mirror.

"Seven years of bad luck, tsk, tsk," he chuckled lightly to himself. He had already had his seven years of bad luck. His years at Hogwarts fighting Voldemort and working for _Potter's_ Light Army. He grimaced as he remembered his "friends", the Hero of the Wizarding World, and his Mudblood bookworm. He shuddered, and not from the cold.

In any event there was nothing to stop him now. In his hand he held the iridescent diamond that pulsated with a purple and green color. Within were the powers of Dumbledore, Riddle, and Potter. Perhaps he should not have killed his two mentors, but even powerless they would be a threat to his superior plan of ruling every world, Wizard and Muggle.

As his mind drifted to the powers of the third great wizard enshrouded in the crystal, Ron's lips went into a tense line. Why couldn't he have killed his one-time "friend"? He shook his head. There had been no one there to see. They were all alone in the hills of Russia, wands drawn, pointed at the other, both ready to perform the Killing Curse if necessary. And then...silence. Both sorcerers, one Light, one Dark. Neither raised their wand for hours. Finally Ron realized that something was blocking him from killing Harry and performed the Power Grabber Curse. While he hadn't murdered Harry Potter as he had to Dumbledore and Voldemort, he had we he came for.

And no one had heard of Harry James Potter since.

Ron's grin got wider.

Hermione Granger watched in awe at the old man as he worked on the tin-colored DeLeoran. Occasionally he shouted orders to his young assistant...friend? Hermione wasn't exactly sure what his job was, but he seemed pretty good with tools. Hermione had helped out occasionally, but Harry's reply to her letter was tugging at the back of her mind. As an immediate result, she really wasn't much help.

She had resolved to find Harry Potter, but resolving to find somebody and actually doing it was a lot harder then she'd expected. One, she didn't even know where Harry _was_, and that spell definitely needed a wand. That would mean a trip to Diagon Alley to purchase a new wand. That wasn't exactly hard _per say_, but it was a matter of pride. She sighed. What was more important to her, Harry or her pride. Hermione wrinkled her brow, sometimes she really _hated_ the intellectual side of her.

And then there was _getting_ to wherever Harry was. That in itself might prove impossible. Hermione had never learned how to Apparate or Disapparate. Well, actually she had, but she had never passed the test. She failed only a day before the Death Eaters had attacked. Just the thought of that attack made her shiver. Desperately, she tried to remove the images of the people she knew best falling over dead. Lupin, Sirius, Snape, McGonagall, Neville Longbotton; who had grown to be quite an excellent sorcerer, Parvati Patil, Lavander Brown, Draco Malfoy, and Ginny Weasley; who Hermione had promised would be maid-of-honor at her wedding.

"Are you all right Miss Granger?" the white-haired old man said, gently placing a hand on her shoulder. Hermione closed her eyes and opened them again, she nodded.

"Yes, thank you. I'm just-" her voice faltered for a second, "Thinking. About the past."

The Doc nodded sympathetically, "Did you lose a loved one?"

Hermione thought carefully, had she? Harry, Ron, Dumbledore, Ginny. Especially Harry. But while, Dumbledore and Ginny were gone, Harry and Ron weren't. She then remembered her thoughts from yesterday, 'Harry and Ron were as good as dead, if they weren't already'.

Marty McFly dusted off his hands and called over to the Doc, "Okay, I've fixed the gorbintor on the Mr. Fusion? Now what?"

The Doc looked irritably at Marty in a way that sadly reminded Hermione of Professor McGonagall, "Hold on for a minute Marty-" Suddenly, the Doc froze, "Did you say 'gorbintor'?"

"Yeah," Marty nodded as he walked over where Hermione and the Doc were standing.

"Run!" bellowed the Doc, and Hermione was quickly grabbed by the Doc and Marty as they ran out the entrance to the garage and dove for the back lawn. For a few tense seconds, Hermione laid there flat on her stomach, then lifted her head to look around. She hoped she hadn't just been taken in, she always had hated being the center of practical jokes.

Suddenly a had grabbed her by the back of the head, and shoved her face into the soil. Hermione was about to turn and tell the person off when Marty whispered urgently, "Stay down, when the Doc says 'Run', he means-"

A huge explosion drowned out the last part of what Marty had been saying and Hermione felt debris rain down on her. It wasn't that painful as none of the pieces with sharp edges struck her skin, it wasn't the most pleasant experience she had ever had. When it was finally over, she turned around and looked at her garage. Or rather what _had_ been her garage. The roof had been completely blown off in the blast and parts of the walls had rather large holes in them.

Hermione vaguely heard the sounds of Emment Brown telling off Marty, but she just stared in mute shock at the garage. On top of all of her other troubles, she now had _this_. Why couldn't she ever have a normal life. Hermione Elizabeth Granger was always either fighting off Evil, or having her garage roof blown off by some old Muggle and his teenage friend. She blinked and shook her head, hoping when she'd open them and the garage would be there intact.

"Hey Miss Granger. Miss Granger. Miss Granger!" 

Hermione became aware of a tapping on her shoulder, and wheeled around to face Marty McFly face-to face. She must have been wearing a McGonagall look herself, because the eighteen-year old cowered and moved back.

"Yes?" she answered crisply.

"Well, uh," Marty scratched his neck nervously, "Your a witch, right? So you can fix this right?"

Hermione felt her blood boil, she wanted nothing more the to yell at the kid. To herself, she began counting to ten backwards to calm herself down. After all, what would yelling at him accomplish? And yes, if she had her wand she _could_ have fixed the roof. Especially since she lived in such a small town it was more of a village, not that many people would be around to notice. But she didn't have her wand, and ergo it was impossible.

"No," she said, trying to control her voice, "I can't."

With that, she marched into the house.

After Hermione had left, Marty looked hesitantly at the Doc, "Well, I, um, guess I should check on the DeLorean. You think it'll be all right.

Doc Brown nodded, and Marty left, glad to be out of that awkward situation. As Marty left, the Doc walked into Hermione's house.

Hermione sat down on her bed completely unsure what to do. Her garage, and therefore probably her small convertible, were gone. She really didn't care much about the convertible or the garage, it was just that so much was happening at once. After awhile lost in thought, she heard a knock on the door. For a few seconds she wondered rather to just tell whoever it was, probably that git Marty, to leave. Eventually however she just and sighed and replied, "Come in."

The Doc walked in. Hermione raised her eyebrows, what was he going to say? Probably some stupid Muggle apology and promise to repay that would be forgotten. Instead he just looked out the window and asked her softly, "Who did you lose?" 

For a moment Hermione wanted to say "None of your business," but then answered, "My two best friends, Ron and Harry. Harry was my boyfriend. Actually their still alive, but lost anyhow, I suppose. A lot of my teachers and other friends."

The Doc nodded, "I see. I'm really sorry about the garage. The cars should survive, but I might have to do some major repair on the Mr. Fusion. I just wish Marty wouldn't be so careless..."

Hermione nodded, and the Doc continued, "Anyway, I'm really sorry about your losses. I wish there was something that I could do."

Hermione looked up at Dr. Emment Brown, "Actually, there is."


	3. Unlikely Threesome

__

Finding Potter

Disclaimer: I don't own this. JK Rowling owns Harry, Hermione, Ron, etc. Universal Studios owns "Back To The Future". A big thanks to all 43 people who have reviewed. Also, please check out my other HP story (another crossover this time with "Calvin and Hobbes", _Harry Potter and the Kid and the Tiger_. Read, review, and enjoy.

"I'm sorry Miss Granger," the Doc said with true sympathy in his eyes, "I cannot do that."

"But why not?" Hermione wailed, "It would be so _easy_! I'd go to Diagon Alley, buy a new wand and whatnot, and then we go to the past and save Harry from the Dark Lord, or maybe save _both_ Ron and Harry!"

Doc Brown sighed, he _never_ should have build the time machine. All people ever wanted to do was save themselves, and even then they could end up destroying exactly what they wanted. Like Marty, he just had wanted to get rich, and because of that the Romans had run wild over Eurasia, and eventually conquered the world, "Miss Granger, I don't know much of what happens in your world. I wish I could bring back Harry and Ron, but I can't."

Hermione's shoulders sagged. "But you can!"

The Doc interrupted, "But Miss Granger, honestly, what would happen to the rest of the world?"

"It would be for the better!" Hermione said. Her eyes welled up with tears as she remembered her friends, especially Harry and Ron. The adventures they'd had, the Sorcerer's Stone, Sirius getting freed, helping Harry for the Triwizard Tournament, when Draco had saved Ron and Ginny's life, when Harry and her had been set up on a blind date, the Order of the Phoenix, Harry's green flame torch that was destroyed when he nearly defeated Voldemort, "I'd be happy! Just save Harry and Ron, that would be enough!"

Emment Brown sighed, "Miss Granger, using the machine to save people from death is not exactly why I-"

"We used it to save you from Buford Tannen," Marty said as he opened the door and strolled in.

"Marty!" the Doc exclaimed, "How long were you listening at the door?"

"Enough to hear you turn down Herm's idea to change the past."

"Don't call me Herm!" Hermione seethed at Marty as she gave him a another McGonagall look, and Marty took a few steps back, fear evident on his face. Hermione knew she shouldn't get so mad at Marty for calling her that, but only Ron and Harry had called ever her Herm. Her eyes watered again as she thought about them again. 

Why did Harry have to fight the Dark, why did Ron have to go Dark? Why couldn't she just go back and live out her years at Hogwarts again, and spend less time studying and more time with her friends?

"Great Scott Marty!" the Doc said as he turned on the eighteen year old boy, "What would happen if the two Hermiones saw themselves? They could cause a time paradox!"

"Doc, please get a grip," Marty said, "Do you really think if they saw each other it would destroy the universe?"

"Mathematically yes," the Doc said, "However, as I've said before the extent of the damage may very well only be limited to our own galaxy. That is, if we're very lucky."

Hermione gulped. In her third year, Harry and her had used a Time-Turner to save Sirius and Hagrid's hippogriff, Buckbeak. She had known it was dangerous for her past self to see her, but she never knew that the fabric of the universe depended on her past self not seeing her. Hermione shuddered as she thought of what she and Harry could have done.

"Well, c'mon Doc, we've got to help the lady," Marty said, "I mean we blew up her garage..."

Hermione's teeth clenched. _He means well, he means well, he means well_, she repeated to herself. 

The Doc looked out Hermione's bedroom window, and flinched at the sight of the blown up garage.

"We'll help," he said reluctantly. Hermione instantly felt better, all of the pain of the past few years would be gone instantly.

"But we're not going to use time-travel."

Hermione's happiness dropped like a rock, "Why not?"

Doc Brown rolled his eyes, "Miss Granger, I just gave you several perfectly good reasons why not."

Hermione's intellectual side acknowledged this, but for once her emotional side won out and continued arguing, "I don't care! I want Harry and Ron back!"

There was a tense silence.

"Miss Granger," the Doc said, "Why exactly do you need to save Harry and Ron. Maybe you tell us about them?"

Hermione nodded, "Harry...he was my boyfriend for four years, best friend for ten. He was the most powerful wizard in the world, and liked by everyone. Except Lord Voldemort, he's a Dark wizard and the worst one ever, he had followers called the Death Eaters. I have no idea what's happened since he supposedly killed Harry.

"Ron, he was my best friend for ten years, like Harry. We argued over stuff, he called me a 'know-it-all', but in a kidding sort of way. He got jealous of Harry being famous a lot. He came from a poor family, and he turned Dark because..." Hermione began sobbing, it had been a _mistake_, a _mistake_. It wasn't supposed to happen, never, "His twin brothers were killed in an accident."

Marty seemed confused, "He became evil because of an accident?"

Hermione started crying harder, she shouldn't have to relive this, she really shouldn't have to, "It-it was a mistake. Snape didn't know. And when they died, oh Ron seemed all right, he even said he knew it was a mistake, but then...he _killed_ Dumbledore! The greatest sorcerer in the world!"

The Doc put a hand on Hermione's shoulder, "I'm sorry."

Hermione nodded, and wiped her hand across her face.

The Doc looked over at Marty, "We're still not going to time-travel."

"Oh come on," Marty yelled out, "Have a heart Doc!"

The Doc raised an eyebrow, "I do Marty, but I don't want everyone in the world to be killed either."

Hermione looked up at the Doc, "I realize that. But can't you help me. Just take me to Diagon Alley and work with me to find Harry and help Ron, and defeat Voldemort."

"Hold on," Marty said making a time-out sign with his hands, "This Moldevort guy kills people, right?"

Hermione nodded, she _wasn't_ going to cry again, she _wasn't_, she _wasn't_, she _wasn't_, "He attacked my school, Hogwarts. A lot of people died bravely in that fight. Maybe if Harry had been there we would have won."

"Look Hermy," Marty said, but then stopped when Hermione gave him another 'look', "Uh, Miss Granger. I'm not a fan of nearly getting myself killed. It's happened a lot before, and intense fear is not something I wish to feel again."

"Fine," Hermione said frostily, "You can stay here. My house is quite comfortable, and there's plenty of food and water. I assume Dr. Brown will be going with me?"

The Doc nodded.

Marty sighed and lifted his hands up in surrender, "All right, I'll go."

"Now," the Doc said, "Where is this 'Diagonal Eh' place?"

For the first time since her garage was blown up, Hermione grinned.

Harry Potter looked at his surroundings. He saw the murky walls of the cave, a little bit of light from his wand, it had taken nearly all of his strength just to be able to perform a simple Light Spell, and poor Hedwig in his arms. 

Hedwig was gagging and twitching. Harry knew she was near her death. He shouldn't be too surprised, after all, she was probably at least fifteen years old. That was old for an owl. Harry gently stroked Hedwig's feathers, and she calmed down a little, but Harry knew nothing could save her now.

Harry hoped his letter had given Hermione enough sense to stay away from him. Harry didn't want to return, how could he? He probably looked worse then Sirius had in Azkaban, but that wasn't what worried him. He loved Hermione, but if he returned...she'd be in grave danger. The same would go if she came to him. Hermione was brainy enough to figure that out. His powers may be gone, but his offspring would still have his genes, and therefore his powers. Besides that, Hermione was the most powerful witch in the world. Harry knew one thing, if he or Hermione ever sought out each other, the Dark Lord would certainly find out.

And Harry didn't want to think of what would happen next.

Hedwig breathed her last breath and died in Harry's arms. 


	4. Padma, Ollivander's, and Goyle

__

Finding Potter

Disclaimer: I don't own this. JK Rowling owns Harry, Hermione, Ron, etc. Universal Studios owns "Back To The Future". Thanks to all fifty six of you who reviewed! Enjoy!

"Diagonally," Marty McFly said, bemused, "Are all wizard places play-on-words like that?"

Hermione Granger shook her head, "No, really just Diagon Alley." 

Marty nodded and continued banging the door of the DeLorean. After the explosion that had blown the roof off Hermione's garage, the DeLorean had appeared to be all right, but the door hinges had been broken. Had Hermione still had her wand she probably could do it, but without it she couldn't. She was, however, able to undent the car in a few places. 

"There," Marty said with satisfaction, "Finished it. Hey Doc! The doors bolted in!"

Emment Brown looked up from the old garbage he was stuffing into the DeLorean, "Excellent!" After adding another old cardboard box to the Mr. Fusion, the Doc walked over, "Now can we fly to Diagonally Alley in the DeLorean?"

"I dunno really, you can enter through the Leaky Cauldron, Floo powder, or Apparating...flying to the Leaky Cauldron might alert the Muggles...although we could..."

"Hey Doc," Marty broke in, "You can set the destination on the DeLorean, correct?"

Doc Brown's eyes widened as he realized that Marty was indeed right. After the original DeLorean had been destroyed, and the Doc had decided to return to the present to live in Hill Valley with Carla and the kids, she had convinced him to build another DeLorean time machine that would be easier to utilize then the steam-powered train he had built. Along with other new features the Doc had included a BC-AD adapter allowing for time travel to any time until the Big Bang, and he had also made it possible to choose your destination. 

"You mean we can just tell the time machine to go to Diagon Alley?" Hermione asked wide-eyed, "But wouldn't that also destroy the fabric of time?"

The Doc sighed, "Of course not Miss Granger, because if we tell the machine to arrive at the exact moment that we leave then we won't see each other and cause a time paradox."

*Diagon Alley*

Padma Macmillian cried out in alarm. A large grey Muggle car had just come out of nowhere, nearly mowing down several innocent witches and wizards, emitted three sonic booms, and came to an abrupt stop right in front of her. Padma dropped her bags, which were full of wizarding beauty supplies, and they crashed into the ground. Padma could not think of any way to Apparate an entire _car_ anywhere. This must be one of Arthur Weasley's attempts to improve Muggle transportation...

The doors then opened up like wings, and a crazed looking old man with stark white hair walked out of one side, out of the other one, a handsome young brown-haired boy appeared. Out of the door the boy came out, a chesnut-haired, brown-eyed, beautiful women walked out, in fact she looked rather like...

"Hermione!" Lavender exclaimed.

Hermione Granger whipped around, she had heard that voice always talking about how good-looking Harry was during Charms in fifth year, "Padma Patil?"

Padma grinned, "Padma Macmillian."

Hermione ran over to Padma and gave her a hug, "You got married?"

Padma nodded, "Hermione, where have you been?"

Hermione looked over at the DeLorean, were the Doc and Marty were looking confused. She smiled slightly, and then remembered what Padma had asked, "Well, after everyone died, I had to escape Padma. There was no where else to go. You weren't in the Army so you weren't in as much danger..."

Padma nodded and her eyes clouded over, "Lav died."

Hermione nodded, unable to find words.

Padma choked back her tears and tried to smile, "So, what brings you back to the wizarding world."

Hermione looked down, she couldn't tell Padma, she had always seemed a little spacey at Hogwarts...,"Oh, I just need a knew wand."

Padma raised an eyebrow, "Right. And why are a seventy-year old geezer and a teenager escorting you in a Muggle car?"

"Oh, well," Hermione was unsure what to say, "Um, they work for the Ministry." _Ingenious Hermione_, her mind told her, _Now what happens if Padma starts asking questions?_

Padma grinned, "You're a bad liar Hermione, who are they?"

"I can't tell," Hermione responded, _Well that was truthful enough, wasn't it?_

"Are you getting married to the younger one or something?" A smile played along Padma's lips.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Yeah, right. That numbskull nearly killed us all."

"Sure," Padma said with an evil gleam in her eye, "Well, have fun?"

And with that Padma Macmillian walked off. Hermione snorted with disgust, Padma always had a tendency for matchmaking, but this was too far. The last person Hermione was interested in as a boyfriend was Marty McFly!

"Who was that?" the Doc asked, obviously puzzled.

"Just a friend from school."

Doc Brown nodded, "Now what do we do?"

"I need a wand," Hermione replied.

Marty looked at her in confusion, "You a witch, don't you _have _a wand?"

"I did," Hermione responded coldly, "But when you've seen your friends die and you need to go into hiding, you get rid of everything magic you have."

Marty nodded, a little shaken by Hermione's tone.

The Doc, realizing the awkwardness of the moment, suggested that they head over to wherever Hermione needed to by a wand.

Both Marty and Hermione agreed, and Hermione led the two Muggles into Ollivander's Wand Shop.

Mr. Ollivander, who looked the same as always, was bending over a wand that was charred black and broken in six places.

Without looking up Mr. Ollivander began speaking, "Miss Granger, it was six and a half inches, yew, with a core of unicorn hair, I believe?"

Marty and the Doc were immediately shaken, but Hermione who had gotten to know Mr. Ollivander during her time in Light Army simply answered, "Yes."

As he pulled out a box of Spellaglue, Ollivander continued to speak, still not making eye contact with anybody, "And I believe that you brought two Muggles here, why?"

Hermione grinned as she saw Marty's expression, he seemed to be in complete fear of the man working in front of them.

"They're working with me on a project."

Mr. Ollivander nodded and finished Spellagluing the wand, "Still won't work right, but each to his own," he muttered. Finally he looked up. After walking over and shaking hands with everyone, he immediately pulled down a wand, "Eight inches, balsa wood, unicorn hair. It's pretty close to your old wand."

Hermione had barely touched the wand, when he pulled it out of her hand, "Try this one, you'll get close results to your old one: fourteen inches, yew, phoenix feather."

Hermione grabbed it, "Go on," urged Ollivander, "Wave it around a bit."

Hermione did, and a huge clap of thunder shook the room, and red and gold sparks flew out of the wand.

"Excellent!" Ollivander said, "Your wand tastes have grown up! This occasionally happens to the best witches. For some odd reason wizards never do."

Marty was a little bit shocked, "Does that always happen when someone finds a match?"

"Not always," Ollivander said shaking his head, "Why ten years ago Pansy Parkinson's shot out fire. Bill Weasley's shot out ice cubes. Colin Creevey's made a big flash. Now, I suggest that you hurry along, yes, hurry along. It was good to see you again Miss Granger."

Hermione nodded and led them outside.

As soon as they stepped into the broad daylight, Marty shivered, "Is that guy a mind reader?"

Hermione laughed, "I've never asked him, he has a great memory?"

Marty nodded and looked back at Ollivander's and noticed the sign "OLLIVANDER'S, SINCE 982 A.D."

"Is he immortal or something?"

Hermione shrugged, "I doubt it, witches and wizards do die. Except if you have the Philosopher's Stone, which gives out the Elixir of Life, but that was destroyed a decade ago."

Marty, who had absolutely no idea what she had just said, nodded.

"What's next Miss Granger?" The Doc asked

"Well that part's really simple, we'll have to go back to my house though. I need to fix the garage before people think I was killed..."

__

Smash! The crystal ball went flying into a nearby wall. The Death Eater in front of him cowered.

The Lord of All Darkness stared at the Death Eater, "Did you just move?"

The Death Eater looked frightened, "Uh, well, no, er, I-"

"_Goyle! DID-YOU-MOVE?_"

"Yes, milord," Goyle looked down and squinted his eyes preparing for what was coming. He had been given the Cruitatus Curse only once before, and it had been agony. Perhaps the Dark Lord would not hold him under it for too long...

"Goyle," Ron Weasley said quietly, "Look me in the eye."

Nervously, Goyle did so.

"You know I have no use for someone who does not respect me," he continued as he pulled out his wand.

Goyle's eyes widened, he wasn't going to...

"_Avada Kedavra!_"

As Goyle's body crumpled to the floor, Ron turned his attention away from the idiot. He had been looking for an excuse to kill him for almost ten years. His eyes stopped on the crystal ball which had shown him exactly what he feared, the Mudblood bookworm attempting to find her dear beloved.

"Well," he said softly as he twirled his wand in his hands, "We can't have that can we?" 


	5. Trouble In Albania

__

Finding Potter

Disclaimer: I don't own this. JK Rowling owns Harry, Hermione, Ron, etc. Universal Studios owns "Back To The Future". Thanks go to those who have given this fic 82 reviews. 

"Not bad," Hermione murmured to herself as she looked at her "refinished" garage.

"I should say so, Miss Granger," Doc Brown said with quick nod as he walked up to her, "Are you certain that no one will know you performed magic?"

Hermione shrugged, "It's possible a neighbor may have seen it when they drove by, but it's still reasonably early in the morning. It's also a small town. Hamlet really, so I doubt too many people would know. The houses are pretty far apart in this region."

"Yeah," Marty broke in incredulously as he joined them, " But if they saw it, and they come back your garage all new and everything, won't they suspect something?"

Hermione sighed, "No, Marty. If you drove by and saw a garage destroyed and came back and it was fixed what would you expect?"

"Yeah, but it's still morning. We came back from Diagon Alley only a second after we left. What if somebody left, and then came back quickly? Like, they forgot something?"

Hermione clenched her teeth, _I thought I always was the annoying analytical one._

"I don't know Marty. OK? I'll admit that." _If Ron was here he would have had a field day with that one_, Hermione thought sadly.

The Doc cleared his throat, "All right, Miss Granger. You said that you needed a wand for a spell to found out were Harry was, am I correct?"

Hermione nodded and pulled out her wand. She took a deep breath, _Okay, here goes..._"_Locai Harry Potter!_"

The wand shot out of Hermione's hand and began turning into letters in front of her eyes. Behind her, she heard Marty cry out with shock, but Doc just muttered to himself "Fascinating..."

_HARRY POTTER IS ON THE OUTSKIRTS OF SHKODÖR, ALBANIA_

"Alocai," Hermione muttered, and the letters converged back into her wand, which flew easily back into her hand.

"Whoa," Marty said shaking his head, "That's heavy."

The Doc nodded, "Indeed. I believe we all know what to do now Miss Granger."

Hermione Elizabeth Granger nodded.

In the Forbidden Forest outside of what was once Hogwarts, and was now nothing more then a desolate land, still showing scars of the battle that had taken place so long ago. You could see the stone ruins of the great castle where for a thousand years the best witches and wizards in the world were trained and schooled. A little farther out, near the burned out remains of the old gamekeeper's hut was where many members of the Light Army had been buried in a common grave. The Death Eaters who had died were burned by those who survived the attack. Mostly residents from Hogsmeade. For some strange reason, after devastating the Lights, Lord Voldemort withdrew and hadn't been seen since. There was one person who knew why, and he had returned. For a reason.

"Do you know why we are meeting here?" he intoned, his cold blue eyes surveying the black-robed crowd with what anyone could see as malice.

The Death Eaters were silent. Everyone of them had heard what had happened to Goyle when had only made a move in front of their Master.

"_Well?_" Weasley roared, "_Do you?_"

One of the Death Eaters, Zablini, Ron remembered hesitantly moved.

"Yes, Zablini?" Ron barked.

Blaise Zablini cowered, "Er, my Lord. Well. No, we do not."

"_YOU DON'T KNOW?_" the red hair that matched the Dark Lord's temper waved around as he moved violently towards Zablini until they were face-to-face.

"F-Forgive me, my Lord," Blaise said meekly.

"_Do you expect me to forgive you? Have I ever forgiven anyone? DID I EVER FORGIVE POTTER AND SNAPE FOR LETTING MY BROTHERS DIE? ANSWER ME, ZABLINI?"_

"No, of course not. My Lord," Zablini added hesitantly.

"Good. I will not forgive Zablini, you may hope that I forget," Ron said crisply. Zablini nodded.

"Now," Ron said, walking back to his position in front of the Death Eaters, "Nobody knows why we are here."

Hesitantly, the assembled group of Dark soldiers shook their heads.

"Well do you want me to tell you?" Ron enjoyed having power over people, being able to lead them on and strike fear into their hearts. It was a power he had never experienced at Hogwarts when Potter and the Mudblood had soaked up most of the popularity. Scarhead Potter for his so-called "bravery", and the Mudblood Gangly for her smarts. Ronald Weasley had been an outsider, a normal guy with no money and big family, but no more. He had power, his own and those of three other wizards with the Crystal. One day the name "Ron Weasley" would be as feared as that of Lord Voldemort. 

"Because Hermione Granger is searching for Harry Potter."

A few Death Eaters made confused noises, but a glare from Ron silenced them, "As you should know, Harry James Potter also known as the Boy-Who-Lived, and Scarhead Potty," a few Death eaters chuckled but again Ron's look shut them up, "Is powerless. Why?" Ron dug into his midnight black robes and pulled out the Crystal still pulsating with a green-purple light, "His powers are tucked away in here, along with those of Albus Dumbledore and Tom Marvolo Riddle, better known as Lord Voldemort, your former Master.

"Hermione Elizabeth Granger is a Mudblood, but for some godforsaken reason is by far the most powerful witch in the world. Among other things, her wand tastes have matured, which is as you know something only the more powerful of all witches attain. She also trying to find Potter. Doing this could be the derailment of the entire plan.

"I know that Harry Potter and Hermione Granger are in love. Sickening though that thought is, we _cannot_ let it happen! If they have children their child could be not just _mine_ but _your_ downfall as well!"

The Death Eaters shifted uncomfortably.

"That's right. We'll _all_ be dead! And so we _must_ kill at least one of them. I couldn't kill Potter, all I know is that's he's somewhere in Albania. But we _can_ and _will_ murder Granger.

"There are going to try to find Potter on the outskirts of a city in northern Albania..._Shokadoris_ or something like that. She is travelling with two Muggle trash," he held up wizarding photographs of them he had taken looking into his crystal ball, "Martin Edward McFly, and Doctor Emment Brown.

"They should be reasonably easy to capture, so I'm going to send our two best hit wizards, Zablini and Quirell."

Blaise Zablini and Quinn Quirell looked around at the other Death Eaters, who parted to let them through. They tossed themselves at Ron's feet. Ron grinned, now _this_ was the type of attention he _deserved_.

"Thank you my Lord. Thank you."

Lord Ronald Weasley just nodded, "If you screw up, you're dead.

__

Shkodör, Albania 

Hermione Granger looked around at her new surroundings, Shokodör was a nice town, and had at least one good bookstore, (and on Hermione's scale of "good bookstores" that's something), but that wasn't why she was here. 

She looked at the Doc who was absolutely engrossed in the city. He was watching a few businessman bantering in Albanian a few feet away with interest.

"You can speak Albanian?" she asked with interest.

"Oh yes," the Doc replied, "Along with German, French, Italian, Japanese, and a few Chinese dialects."

"Ahhh," Hermione answered. She turned away, "Hey, where's Marty?"

"Marty?" the Doc said wheeling around, "Marty? Great Scott, he's gone!"

Hermione groaned.

Quinn Quirrel scratched his shoulder.

"Stop it," Zablini hissed, as they walked down the Albanian street.

"Muggle clothes _itch_," Quirrel complained.

"Shut up," Blaise snapped, "Are you going to try and live up to your father's name or not?"

Quirell hung his head a little and fumbled in his jeans pocket for his wand.

"Git!" Blaise said, "You'll attract attention!"

"Zablini, shut up, Muggles don't expect other Muggles to walk stiffly through life."

"Look," Zablini poked Quirrel nonchalantly in the side, "Isn't that one of the Muggles we're supposed to look for."

"Kill," corrected Quirrel.

"No, you git. Remember what our Lord said? Kill _Granger_!"

"You know," Quirrel said, trying to stand up to Zablini, "Muggles _do_ notice people saying that their going to kill other people."

"Oh shut your face, there he goes let trail him, maybe he'll lead us to Granger."

Quirrel nodded, that was one thing he couldn't argue with.

"Why is going so fast?" Quinn wondered aloud.

Marty felt a rush of wind on his face as he zoomed through the Albanian streets. This skateboard was a steal, well coming from that store, it probably was, but no matter. At least the Doc had fortified them with some Albanian cash from his briefcase filled with money from all ages. He had to find the Doc and Hermio-Miss Granger, he corrected himself, he shook a little as he thought of the look she'd given him. He hoped Jennifer never developed that...

Well, maybe Miss Granger could put a charm on the skateboard...you know make it fly or something. It certainly would make it easier to find that Harry...Potman was it? guy. No, Potter, yeah, that was it. Wonder he looked like. Miss Granger never had described him. He waved at few natives, as he took a turn, and came up in a dark looking alley that he certainly _did not_ recognize.

Uh oh, this was heavy.

"Where could he have gone?" Hermione asked the Doc as he ran down the streets.

"Anywhere," the Doc answered back, flustered, "See if there's any casinos or the like filled in this region. At least he can only change future history this way..."

Hermione nodded, "You take this side of the street, I'll take the other!"

Doc Brown nodded, he wondered what his young associate had gotten into...

Hermione came upon a seedy looking store advertising American Rollerblades and skateboards. The shop looked like something from a Hooverville back in the American Depression. Hermione looked at the rest of the city and compared it to the store. Nothing like it. The place probably would never survive an audit.

Well, might as well check it out anyway. She walked in. It was rather dark, and Hermione wrapped her hand around her wand in her pocket.

"Hello?" she called out uncertainly.

"Whadda want?" a voice called from the shadows.

"You speak English?"

"What do you think?" the man replied, "I answered you in English What are you a Brit or something? You got an accent."

Hermione wrinkled her brow, this guy's an American, she thought. With that accent, there was no doubt...

"Can you-well, turn on the lights?"

"Oh sure," the proprietor said, and he walked to the wall behind him and flipped a switch. Light flooded the room. Hermione looked at the fat, ugly man behind the counter. She walked up to him and swallowed.

"Have you seen a kid, eighteen, brown hair, American, about so high?" she used her hands to demonstrate how tall Marty was.

"Why do you want to know?"

"I'm his...er, cousin," _Oh, how original, Hermione_, "And his, erm," she bit her lips, "Parents told me to take could care of him. Uh, so have you seen him?"

"Depends."

Hermione gritted her teeth, _Fine_, she thought to herself, _I _know_ it's illegal, but for Harry..._, she pulled out her wand and pointed it at his throat.

"Oh, yeah, what are you going to do with that stick?"

_"Expelliarmus!_" she bellowed, and the owner fell back into the wall with a loud crash.

"He-he, went, thataway," the proprietor said shakily.

"Thank you," Hermione said courteously, then she pointed the wand at the fearful owner again and muttered, "_Obilviate!_"

"Thank you for doing business with me, ma'am," the man said, as Hermione E. Granger ran out the door thinking one thought, _Did I just do that?_

Quinn was puffing noticeably, but the more athletic Blaise Zablini was having no problem keeping about twenty feet behind Marty as he hooked a sharp right turn.

As they came around the corner, Quirrel wondered what had happened to "being inconspicuous"...

Thankfully, Blaise stopped as they entered a dark looking alley. After all it was what...evening? late afternoon? in this part of the world at the moment. A dark alley shouldn't have stopped him...

Then he saw Marty McFly had stopped as well.

"Now what," he whispered to Blaise.

"Shut up, fool, we need to get back on the Dark Lord's good side, and screwing up won't do that."

"You mean _you_-" but he was cut off by Blaise.

"Did you bring the Veritaserum?"

Quinn's eyes went wide, he had...

"Forgot again?" Zablini sighed, "Quinn, you can't do anything but shoot a curse well, can you? Can't you think?"

Quirrell was about to reply when Blaise cut him off, "OK, let's go. Hit him."

Quinn nodded, pointed his wand at Marty back and yelled, "_Refrigio!_"

Freezing Charm.

Marty felt a cold chill come over his body. _Probably from being in the dark..._

He decided to keep moving...might as well turn around. Ask for directions or something. But he _couldn't move!_

"OK," Zablini said, "Let's go get him before the charm runs out."

Quinn nodded, and they rushed over to the Frozen Marty McFly.

"Unfreeze him now, you bloody git," Blaise said as they came to Marty, still as a statue.

Quinn nodded, "_Arefriga!_"

"All right, are you Marty McFly?"

Marty was dumbstruck, "How do you know my name?"

Blaise grinned showing some rather pointy looking teeth, and he ran a hand through his blond hair, "Well, that answers that. Where's Granger?"

Marty didn't know what to say, where these like henchmen for that Lord Moldevort guy? This was heavy.

"Who are you?"

Blaise pointed her wand at Marty, "All right you...Imperio_!_"

Marty McFly felt a strange unearthly calm. Everything was so peaceful...he felt so serene. His problems just drifted off his mind. He found that he no longer cared who these people were.

"_Tell me where Hermione Granger is,_" Blaise's voice echoed in his mind. Of course he would tell this nice lady where Miss Granger was in fact, why that was her running right now...

"Right behind you." 


	6. Cliffhangers

__

Finding Potter

Disclaimer: I don't own this. JK Rowling owns Harry, Hermione, Ron, etc. Universal Studios owns "Back To The Future". I'm sorry this is coming out so late, but on the bright side, at least Kneazle will be back from vacation. I'm getting caught with the writing bug again, so I hope get the next chapter out soon. God bless and thanks for all the kind reviews!

Blaise Zablini whirled around. 

"What the he-" she was cut off in mid-sentence as Hermione Granger fired off a Stunning Spell, perfectly of course, and it hit Zablini in the chest. She fell to the ground in a crumpled heap. Turning and raising her wand she Stunned a shocked Quinn Quirell who had been paralyzed by a sudden fear. 

When she was finished mopping up the Death Eaters, Hermione turned her best stare on Marty McFly, who suddenly wanted to die.

"I didn't mean anything by it Miss Granger," he managed to squeak out. Hermione continued to stare at him. "Honestly Miss Granger, it wasn't my..." Marty trailed off, and begin to start again "I just bought this skateboard, see? And I figured that you could put a spell on it..." 

Finally Hermione broke into Marty's pitiful defense, "_You didn't mean anything by it_? _Are you so dense as to not realize that probably every move we are making is being watched_?"

"Er...sorry," Marty said, now sweating profusely.

Hermione sighed, wishing that she hadn't lost her temper, "Good. Now let's get back to the Doc, OK?"

Marty sullenly nodded and turned to leave.

"Oh," Hermione said picking up the skateboard and enchanting the wheels off, "What kind of spell did you exactly want put on this?"

"Flight," Marty said morosely as he turned around.

Hermione nodded, and mumbled under her breath and a deep blue light came from her wand and enshrouded the board. Hermione then dropped it to the ground and rather then making contact with the ground it floated a good two feet from the surface. Daintily, Hermione jumped on it and smiled inwardly to herself. Before her adventures at Hogwarts she never would have taken that chance...but now, all she was afraid of was not finding Harry. She pushed those thoughts from her mind and took one foot off the converted skateboard and pushed off speeding down the alley.

"Hey!" Marty called out, "What about me?"

Hermione grinned evilly, "Run! You might as well get some exercise for the troubles ahead!" And with that she was off around the corner.

Marty swore to himself and began running.

Quinn rubbed his head, "Ohhh, that hurt."

"QUINN!" Blaise yelled, she had woken up a few seconds before and was already on her feet.

"What Blaise?" Quinn asked slightly irritated as he begin to remember what happened with Hermione Granger. Zablini was sure to blame him.

"I take it that you did not stop whoever attacked me."

Quinn tried to come up with a probable lie, "No ma'am."

"NO? Are you worth of the name Quirrell, Quinn? n I don't care how well you can shoot a curse, we let McFly out of our grasps and probably Granger and Potter as well! If the Dark Lord was here, he would do the same thing that I am going to do!"

Quinn faltered, Surely she wouldn't...

Blaise Zablini did. She raised her wand, pointed at Quinn Quirell who was barely able to utter a "No..." before the bolt of _Avada Kedavra_ hit him in the throat, killing him instantly.

"Marty!" Doc Brown yelled out across the Albanian marketplace where he was looking for his missing protege, "Marty!"

A few Albanians looked at him oddly, most likely thinking him to be crazy or insane. The Doc didn't care. He didn't want anything to happen to his young friend.

"Over here, Doc," the melodious voice of Hermione Granger called out over the hustle and bustle of people selling their wares.

The Doc turned around, and saw Hermione grinning triumphantly with a wheelless skateboard under her arm. A few feet behind her was a sweaty and tired looking Marty McFly.

"Miss Granger," he said, trying to catch his breath, "Am I alive?"

Hermione grinned wider and turned around, "I figured a good five-mile run around Shkodör might help you train for our upcoming rock-climbing."

"Rock-climbing?" the Doc said puzzled, "Why are we going to have to do rock-climbing?"

Hermione sighed, "They're no way that we can Apparate exactly to Harry's cave, all we know is that he's on the outskirts of Shkodör, and probably on a mountain. Even if we knew exactly where he was. which we can't with _any_ spell, I'm willing to bet Voldemort's henchmen could trace us directly there.

The Doc nodded, _The things I've got to do because Marty blew up a garage..._

Blaise Zablini nodded to the child and then answered him in Albanian, "You said you saw a lady with brown hair on a skateboard with no wheels floating in the air go by here?"

"Right," the eight-year old Albanian child nodded, "My parents didn't believe me though."

"That's OK," Blaise grinned and handed the boy a rather large Albanian bill. The boy grinned and ran off.

_OK, Hermione Granger, I'm ready for you._

Hermione reached for the next hand hold in the cliff. According to a local, a black-haired man had last been seen coming into these cliffs three weeks ago. Unless Harry had wanted to blow the fact that he was hiding out here, he probably wouldn't have moved.

Behind her, Marty groaned and looked up, they still had at least another couple hundred feet to go before they'd be at the cave in the middle of the cliff, and if Miss Granger's boyfriend, this Harry Potter who was Moldevort's enemy wasn't in that cave, Her-Miss Granger had _so_ politely reminded Marty that there were three caves on this cliff, and four more cliffs to check.

Blaise nodded, "These cliffs over here?" She pointed at the said cliffs and the man affirmed this with a nod, "Yeah, they left to go there a while ago, an old man, a young kid, and a nice-looking woman."

"Thank you," Blaise said, then she whipped out her wand and pointed it at the man's forehead, _"Obilviate_!"

Hermione sighed, two caves down and no Harry James Potter. She sighed, she wouldn't give up hope, she wouldn't, she _wouldn't_! She loved Harry!

"What was that?" Marty said, and Hermione realized, that embarrassingly she had said that last part out loud.

"Nothing," Hermione said trying to dismiss the issue as she reached over some lichen for the next hold.

Marty seemed ready to press the issue but the Doc broke in, "Miss Granger, why could you have enlarged Marty's board and flown us up here?"

"I thought of that," Hermione acknowledged, "But it wouldn't work, if we had a good Nimbus or Cleansweep racing broom we could get up this high, but not with anything else."

The Doc nodded and the trio headed onward and upward.

Blaise Zablini looked askance at the high cliff, she had always had a horrid fear of heights since when she was twelve and had been hit in the side of the head with a Bludger.

"Well," she mumbled, "No time like the present to get over old fears," she lifted her wand, "_Accio Nimbus!_"

A thousand miles away in Quality Quidditch Supplies a brand new Nimbus Four Thousand racing broom broke the display window and flew at the speed of sound into the window of an old dilapidated old store, and zoomed into a readily prepared wormhole that Lord Weasley had specially created two years ago as a...precaution.

From there, the hapless Nimbus broom streaked through space-time. The original intention of the wormhole had been as a backup so that if Lord Weasley or any Dark Lord leading the Death Eaters at the time were to be defeated, it would always be possible to reverse the discussion of Fate.

Following a trip that last sixteen nanoseconds, the Nimbus broom gently deposited itself in Blaise Zablini's outreached hand.

This was it, Hermione sighed, the last cave on this cliff, _Please Harry_, she pleaded, _Please be there with outstretched arms for me, please!_

Harry James Potter heard an odd noise outside of his cave, he strained to hear more, but was unable to. Knowing he was defeated if this was a member of Lord Weasley's Dark forces he was surely dead, he picked up his wand, still determined to fight until the very end. A hand came over the ledge of his cave and the person hoisted themself up. Harry pointed the wand where that person's head would be, and huge smile broke out on his face, and for the first time in years pleasant emotions coursed their way through his body.

"Hermione!" 


	7. Bloody Noses, Proposals, Time Travel, an...

__

Finding Potter

Disclaimer: I don't own this. JK Rowling owns Harry, Hermione, Ron, etc. Universal Studios owns "Back To The Future". Thanks for all 112 reviews! God bless! 

"Harry!" Hermione ran into Harry's welcoming arms. Harry wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist hugging her as tightly to him as possible. Their lips met and memories from the seemingly distant past flooded into Harry's mind. The Doc and Marty pulled themselves up the face of the cliff, and both grinned at the sight of the lost loves seeing each other again.  


"I suppose for once, time travel can bring a happy ending, Marty," the Doc said with a grin.  


"Yup," Marty agreed, smiling broadly. _Now maybe I can convince the Doc to let us use time travel to set everything right._  


"Wrong."  


The Doc turned around and gasped.  


Marty froze as he remembered that voice, chills ran up and down his spine.  


Harry and Hermione broke off their kiss, and wheeled around; wands raised.  


And Blaise Zabini laughed at the chaos she had caused and gently landed the broom. Her wand was also extended, pointing straight at the heart of Harry James Potter.  


"You're an agent for that Moldevort guy aren't you?" Marty cried out.  


Blaise only laughed again.  


"Voldemort is dead," Harry said quietly, and then to Zabini, "Ron sent you, didn't he?"

  
Blaise smirked, "You know I could kill you right now Potty?"  


"Yes," Harry answered evenly, "But first, we duel."  


"Harry, no!" Hermione cried out. _No, I can't lose him again! No, no, never! Harry don't!  
_

"Herm, I have to do this."  


Hermione's mind raced furiously, _No, you don't!,_ she nearly cried, but instead just pleaded, "Let me take your place!"  


"No, Hermi, I have to do this."  


Marty McFly looked at his surroundings. Blaise was laughing, Harry and Hermione wanting to sacrifice each other's lives for each other, the Doc deep in thought...Zabini about to raise her wand and kill Harry and Miss Granger. Wait!  


Before he knew it, Marty was airborne. Everything seemed to go into slow motion, he didn't think we would get there in time. Zabini was crackling with laughter. He reached for her arm, she turned. "Why you little..."

  
Marty shoved her back using his weight to throw himself on her. He made a fist and pulled back. Aimed for her nose, contact! Blood spurted from her nostrils.  


"Never," he yelled hitting her again, "Ever," again, "Hurt, my friends again!", and...  


Harry grabbed Marty's arm.  


"Calm down kid, you knocked her out. Good job."  


Marty sighed and let his fist drop and got off of Blaise Zabini. Now that he thought about it she was rather good looking...bloodied up or not.

  
As Marty stood up, Harry knealt next to Blaise and felt for a pulse, 

"All right she's alive," he said upon turning her over and finding no major injuries Harry stood up, and grinned at Hermione.

  
"Herm...there's a question I'd like to ask you," he said and walked over to her, "And maybe this isn't the best place to do it."  


__

Oh great, Hermione thought, _he's probably going to wonder why I'm traveling with Muggles and why I'm trying to find him..._  


To her surprise, Harry suddenly dropped down on one knee and grabbed Hermione's hand. 

"Hermione Elizabeth Granger, I love you. I've missed you the last few years more then anyone could. They were so many times I wanted to leave and find you, but I didn't because I figured Ron would find us and kill you. Herm, the ring was destroyed in Hogwarts I'll bet, but I can get you a new one. Hermione will you marry me?"  


Hermione was speechless to the say the least. She took a moment's pause to try to figure out exactly how she when going to say, "Yes."  


__

Perfect, Harry thought, _Smooth move Potter. She could be _married_ already for cripes' sake. Or maybe she doesn't love you anymore, or...Herm! Say yes! Say yes!_  


"Harry," Hermione croaked out, "For the last few years every night I've dreamt of you. I never had another boyfriend, just because I knew how much I loved you, dead or alive. One of my most recurring dreams was of you asking me that question," she paused trying to stop tears from falling down her face, "And Harry: Yes, I'll marry you. I love you."

  
Harry felt like he was floating on air, before he knew it he was kissing Hermione's lips.   


"I love you," Hermione whispered in his ear.  


"I love you too," Harry whispered back.  


When the now engaged couple was finished, Marty and the Doc looked towards Harry.  


"So, what's next?"  


"Now," Harry said, "We find Ron."  


Hermione nodded.  
  
"Are you _sure_ this will work?" Harry inquired of Doc Brown as he begin revving up the DeLorean for the trip to Hill Valley, 1985. They figured there at least, it would be safest for them to set up a game plan, as it would be two years before Harry's birth in a remote California town.  


The odds of Lord Weasley finding them here should be remote, Harry figured, especially since one Blaise Zabini had been bound and gagged after waking up. Miss Zabini currently resided in the trunk of the car where Hermione had placed an Airobreathe Spell so that she wouldn't die. 

  
Still, Harry wanted to be certain. Who could blame him? He had spent the last two years of his life in an Albanian cave living off what he could steal.  


"Yes Harry," Hermione said soothingly.  


"Indubitably," echoed the Doc, "The DeLorean has been set to go to the Lone Pine Mall, Hill Valley, December 31, 1985."  


"All right if your sur-"   


Harry was cut off as the Doc suddenly gunned the motor and the Muggle car began speeding down the Albanian street and extremely high velocity. Harry caught sight of the speedometer, 85...86..87...88...  
  
Three sonic booms pierced the ears of late-night shoppers leaving the Lone Pine Mall. Some people were terrified and ran to their cars and began driving away as quickly as they could. Others stood frozen, paralyzed by total fear. Even others ran down to were the silver DeLorean was speeding through the parking lot.  
  
"Great Scott!" the Doc cried from the driver's seat, "We neglected to recall the chronological separation!"

  
"Translation?" Marty asked tersely as he watched people rushed towards the car.  


"We forgot to figure out what time we'd be here!" Hermione yelled as the Doc turned the wheel of the car performing an excellent one-eighty turn and zooming the other direction. Frantically he altered the time settings and revved the car to eighty-eight miles an hour once again.  
  
The second time the DeLorean rammed it's way out of the gateways of space-time the Lone Pine parking lot was empty, with good reason as Harry noticed the electronic clock read 3:14 AM.  


The Doc let out a sigh of relief, "It's a good thing that the cops aren't here because of what we just did. It's quite possible a few more people now have faith in aliens."  


Harry and Hermione laughed. It was something Harry hadn't done in a while and his throat felt rather sore as he did it, but hearing Hermione's musical laugh made him continue. He hadn't heard that in so long, and hearing it now made him realized how much he had missed her the past couple of years even more.  


"All right," Brown continued, "We'll head on over to Marty's house since his parents are gone, and the police still won't let me enter the house after the napalm jelly incident."  


Harry raised his eyebrows, but quickly Marty turned back in his seat, "Trust me, you don't want to know."  
  
Hermione hoisted herself effortlessly into Marty's bedroom window and brushed herself off. She grimaced as she looked around the pig sty Marty McFly had made of his room and waited for Harry jump over the fence from the trash cans out front. How simple it was to break into Yankee homes!

  
When Harry came in her face broke into a smile and she hugged him around the neck. She was so glad to have Harry back! It was still hard to believe and she found herself trying to stay as close to him as possible.  


When the Doc (who was carrying a more then slightly tired Blaise Zabini) and Marty came in and broke apart and held hands down the hallway to the kitchen. There they sat around the table, and there was an uneasy silence. Finally Harry broke it.  


"I think you all heard me back in the cave, Voldemort's dead."  


Marty interrupted, "That's how you say his name? _Voldemort?_ I finally learn how to say it and the dude's dead!"  


"Marty," it took one word and a McGonagallish stare from a soon to be Mrs. Hermione Potter to silence the young teenager.  


Marty quickly set back down shaking, "Um yeah, err, um, go on Harrison."  


Harry apparently chose to ignore Marty's mistake on his name, and went on, "So far as I can tell, after killing him Ron took over control of the Death Eaters. I don't really know where he is, and that where Miss Zabini comes in."  


Blaise hardly had the strength to shake her head and whisper, "No, I'll never tell."  


Harry looked into Hermione's chocolate brown eyes, "Herm, how good are you at conjuring the ingredients for a Truth Potion?"  
  
After the Dark Lord had muttered a large list of highly unsuitable words he stared at Zack Macnair, "What-do-you-mean-we-can't-find-them?"  


The young man, only about fifteen, cowered in front of Lord Weasley, "S-sir, our agents f-found Quinn's b-b-body last n-night...a broom was m-missing from Qual-qaulity Qui-quidditch Supplies, and w-we," at this point the young Death Eater's knees buckled and he writhed on the ground for a few seconds before gently standing up.  


"Go on," Ron continued, continuing to grant his steely gaze on the youngster.  


"W-well, the Portal h-had-"   


"For cripes' sake!" Weasley bellowed, "Stop stuttering if you want to see the sun rise another day!"  


"Y-yes," after another glare of the Lord of All Darkness, and he steadied himself speaking slowly so he wouldn't trip over a word, "Well...the...Portal...had...been...used. And...there's...no trace...of Zabini."

  
Ronald H. Weasley's face contorted into a scowl, he thought about murdering the boy, but decided against it, "Go away," he waved Zack off, who scurried away gratefully.  


Now, for the first time in three years, Ron Weasley was on the defensive side, unsure of what to do.  



	8. Eighty-nine Miles Per Hour

**_Finding Potter_**  
Disclaimer: _HP_ belongs to JK Rowling n' WB. BTTF belongs to Universal Pictures. Thanks for all 126 reviews! God bless.  


  
Hermione grinned as she stirred the pot gently with the wooden spoon. The last time she had made a good Vertiaserum was in her sixth year**,** when every one thought Harry had tried to kill Colin and Dennis Creevey. Dumbledore had figured the only thing that he could do was to break a few laws and allow a student to brew a Truth Potion.  
  
Nearly done, Hermi? Harry asked from the table.  
  
Hermione grinned as she heard the sweet voice of her fiance, Almost Harry. It's hard enough to conjure up lacesod, and I'm just a bit out of practice.  
  
Harry laughed, If I could, I'd help you Mio, but I really can't.  
  
Hermione returned, Did I tell you about calling me that in seventh year?  
  
Never do it again,   
  
Hermione grinned, but as she turned around her face contorted into a scary **-** looking McGongall look. Marty took a step backwards and tripped over a nearby chair, then abruptly fell over on the tile. Hermione was unable tocontain her laughter and erupted into one of the longest laughing fits she'd had since in fifth year when Ron and tried to go out for Keeper. Harry grinned at Hermione's uproarious laughter, and in his own time was sniggering as well.  
  
Well, Miss Granger, the Doc said as he crossed his arms and grinned , I can plainly and easily see that you're feeling just a tad better.  
  
Hermione laughed and dipped the oak spoon into the potion and took a small sip.  
  
All right, she blinked a bit, Harry's it's not too strong, because I know where I am, and under Vertiaserum I'm not supposed to be.  
  
Harry suddenly grinned and smiled, 'Mione, do you love me?  
  
Of course! Yes, Harry, why would you think otherwise?  
  
Well, being that you're under some Vertiaserum, I might as well quail my last few fears about getting married, Harry said and looked a bit sheepish.  
  
Hermione shook her head and cautiously took the steaming pot of Truth Potion over to the table, and gently poured some of it into a glass, and she offered it to Blaise Zabini.   
  
Naturally, Zabini shook her head and managed to croak out,   
  
Hermione sighed and pulled her new wand out and pointed at Zabini's chest, All right, _Stupefy!_  
  
And with that Blaise's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she slumped over.  
  
Hermione said quickly, Get me a soup spoon please, so that I can Miss Zabini here.  
  
Marty nodded, fetched the said spoon and tossed it at Hermione Elizabeth Granger. She caught it easily and almost, although it seemed impossible that Hermione could be described as such, athlethically. She then pried open Blaise's mouth and forced a few spoonfuls down her throat, flinching more than occaisionally **as she breathed the toxic breath of Blaise Zabini  
**  
Okay, now, Hermione started as she again placed her wand at Zabini, **_Ennervate_!"**  
Slowly, Zabini's blue eyes flicked open and she looked **dazedly** at Hermione.  
  
Miss Zabini, Hermione began diplomatically, Why did you try to kill Harry James Potter?  
Zabini grinned and answered in a dream-like state, Well, Lord Weasley is afraid that if Harry and Hermione have a child, that child's powers will be greater then his own and that simply, he will fall. He dispatched me and Quinn Quirrell, ( Harry exclaimed.) to kill Hermione Granger or Harry Potter.  
  
Where is the Dark Lord now?  
  
The Dark Lord has not been born yet, as it is 1985.  
  
Marty stifiled a laugh, and settled for a quick smile.  
  
Hermione sighed deeply, In the time and place we just were, where is Ronald Harold Weasley?  
  
Blaise blinked and coughed, All right, he is living at the home of Professor McGonagall.  
  
McGonagall's alive? Hermione allowed excitement and** a lack of logic** to creep into her voice. even if Minerva was involved with Dark Forces, the fact that she might be alive...  
  
No, he is living at her house in Hogsmeade, Zabini paused and pursed her lips, What's left of it anyway.  
  
Hermione sighed and tried another line of questioning, Where's Quirell?  
  
Quinn or his father?  
  
Quinn Quirell.  
  
Quinn is dead. I killed him because he failed to defeat Hermione Granger when she rescued Martin Edward McFly.  
  
I see, Hermione said, feeling a bit remorseful that her actions had resulted in a death, I'm sorry.  
  
I would have killed him anyway, and probably more painfully if I suceeded. The fool git.  
  
Hermione said a bit stunned, All right, then. How heavily is Ron's place guarded.  
  
Blaise Zabini answered the question rather easily.  
**__________________________  
**  
Lord Weasley sighed, Give it to me straight Pansy.  
  
Pansy Parkinson sat in front of her master, Yes, Lord of All Darkness.  
  
Ron grinned, I like that term, Pansy.  
  
Pansy blushed, Yes milord. In any event, we cannot locate Potter, Granger, or Zabini as of yet. We have almost no idea where they are at the moment, but we have found two space-time continual distortions. We feel that it is quite possible that Potter and Granger left through usage of a Time-Turner.  
  
Lord Weasley turned slowly, looking at Pansy with a vengeful gleam in his eye, Then you know what to do, correct?  
**______________  
**  
Everybody tied in safely? Doc Brown asked as he revved the DeLorean.  
  
Hermione nodded, she _was_ a bit squashed up near Harry, but it wasn't as if she minded.  
  
All right, Harry said, clearing his throat as best as he could, as he still hadn't completely found his voice yet, You sure we're headed for the right house?  
  
Hermione nodded, Positive Harry... her voice trailed off, When my parents were killed by Lord Voldemort, I stayed in Minerva's house.  
  
Harry nodded grimly, his face **set**, and his jaw taut, Let's rock n' roll.  
The Doc punched the accelerator, revved the engine, and swerved out of the parking lot. As the DeLorean began racing its way up to eighty-eight miles per hour, Marty turned to Harry, Don't you feel bad about lieaving that Blazed girl in a room hanging by her ankles from the ceiling?  
  
Hermione and Harry laughed, Of course not.  
  
The DeLorean sped down the neighborhood street...85...86...87...88...89...  
  
Great Scott! the Doc cried out, throwing his hands in the air.  
  
Marty gulped, What's up Doc?  
  
90...91...92...93...  
  
It's past eighty-eight, won't warp...and the brakes are out!  
  
94...95...96...97...98...  
  
This model DeLorean isn't meant for this kind of stress! Hermione trilled above the roaring engine.  
  
99...100...101...102...  
  
The Doc fiddled with the dashboard and wheel, It won't work!  
  
103...104...105...106...  
  
Hermione took a deep breath and concentrated deeply, holding her wand and mumbling under her breath.  
  
Doc! Watch out for that wall!  
  
The Doc watched, but there was nothing he could do.  
  
The DeLorean crashed into the concrete wall at a speed of 110 miles per hour, causing the rupture of nearby human ear drums.  
  
The car exploded, parts of it flung into the air, and the rest of it vaporized on impact.  
  
Watching through his crystal ball, Lord Weasley plucked a red hair out of his head and placed it in his Pensieve.  
  
This is something I'd like to **remember.**


End file.
